


Just One Sip

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, kinks all the way, lots of smut, oh fuck where to begin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new serum on the market, and it's selling like crazy. Dan and Phil aren't sure they want to try it, but after one night of unpleasurable sex, they decide that maybe they should give it a go. It's simple. You and your partner drink the serum, lay back, and wait for it to take hold. The minute it does, the world around you adjusts to how you want it to be. The only problem with Dan and Phil, being that they don't know, exactly, what they want out of one another in the bedroom. So with this serum, they try it all. Down to the last kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seems to like really kinky and smutty fics, and I honestly don't know why. Are they hot? Do they turn people on? I'll never fucking know, but I do know that I like writing them and making people entertained, so here's another one for you!

Dan and Phil both lay on a pile of crumpled blankets, panting and sweating heavily. They both stayed quiet, listening to the sound of the other calm down, their breaths evening out. It was just like any other session they had in the bedroom. Hot, heavy, and then . . . nothing. It was as if the minute they began to actually do something, everything fell flat. Often times, Dan told Phil he got off better than when they actually had sex, and Phil reluctantly said the same. There were no sparks or explosions between the two, and everything just felt wrong.

"I don't get it," Phil said, agitated that he had forced himself to come moments ago. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Sex was supposed to make it uncontrollable, to the point where it just happened and it was the best orgasm of your life. When Phil had to force himself to that point of pleasure . . . "I think we're doing something wrong."

Dan huffed, turning his head to look at Phil, whose forehead was still slick with sweat. How he managed to get so sweaty during sex was beyond Dan. "How can we be doing something wrong? It's sex, Phil. Not rocket science." 

Phil only shrugged. "Surely there's something we're missing?"

"I don't think so. It's the same every time. We both get aroused and hard, and when we go to take care of the problem, it's like we both go soft again and can't get it back up. Maybe we're just two bad apples in a world full of good ones, yet we somehow managed to end up with each other."

Phil frowned. "I don't think that's it. Maybe just regular sex doesn't appeal to us. Maybe we have to take it a step further," Phil suggested, reaching towards his nightstand for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, sitting up slightly. He was tired and ready for bed. The sex didn't wear him out, though he wish it did. It was more like the lack of it took a toll on him.

The bright light from Phil's phone illuminated the room, causing the pair to squint at the sudden light. "You've seen that commercial for the new serum they released, haven't you?"

Dan thought about it. "Maybe. Is it the one where it alters you for a little while, based on how you want to be? Like, if I wanted to be twenty feet tall, it would make me that tall for a while?"

"That's the one," Phil replied. "Though it is limited on some things. I mean, you can't imagine to be the size of Godzilla and then crush the city. That's too far. And too illegal."

Dan chuckled. "I would imagine so. But what does the serum have anything to do with our terrible sex life?"

Phil looked away from his phone, smirking at Dan. "I was thinking that maybe we could try it. For a few things."

"Such as?"

Heat rose in Phil's cheeks, but he explained anyway. "Maybe if we both want great sex, the serum can do that for us. Or we can ever try some kinks to see if that makes our experience better. We haven't tried much, mostly because we're too wimpy to do so."

Dan supposed that was true. They  _were_ too afraid to try new things, and that was mostly because they didn't know  _how_ or what classified as a kink. If they didn't enjoy sex now, how were they supposed to know how to make it  _better?_ "I don't know. What if the serum takes a different effect than we want?"

"Won't know until we try. That's the point. We try it, use it to see what we like and don't like, and then maybe we can have better sex. What do you say?"

Dan was still a bit iffy on the whole thing, but if Phil was eager to try it, then maybe he should at least give it a shot. "Okay. Let's go out and buy some tomorrow."

"Great!" Phil said excitedly, placing his phone back on the table. He snuggled under the covers with Dan, his heart beating with excitement. Hopefully the serum worked like everyone made it out to. If it didn't . . . Well. Phil didn't want to think about that. He loved Dan, but a life with terrible sex was awful in itself. He was somewhat glad to know Dan was in the same position as him. At least he wasn't the only one suffering. 

* * *

The first thing Dan and Phil did the next morning was freshen up and head to the store. They bought four vials of the stuff, checking out and heading home immediately. Phil poured the sapphire liquid into a shot glass, setting it on the coffee table in front of them to stare at. They both sat on the black couch, looking at the liquid like it was some kind of poison. 

"So, what?" Dan began. "We both just take a little from the same cup and let it happen?"

Phil tossed aside the paper instructions, deciding they were shit anyways. "Apparently. But one of us as to think about what we want to happen to us. Or the other."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Think of something you want to happen to me. You take control. I'll do whatever you want," Dan said, trying to calm his racing heart. He trusted Phil enough to not go wild. It was the only reason he suggested he go first.

Phil picked up the shot glass, handing it to Dan. "I don't know what I want though?"

"Anything," Dan said, taking the glass from Phil's hand. "I don't care what it is. Just think of something that would make you turned on."

Phil nodded his head nervously, gesturing for Dan to take the first sip. Dan threw back half the glass, handing it to Phil so he could finish off the rest. The liquid was room temperature, and as Phil swallowed it down, he could feel it spread throughout his body, almost as if it heart was pumping it through his veins. It felt tingly and warm. Two feelings Phil rather liked.

"Okay, now think. Or say it. Or do whatever you're supposed to do," Dan said, his face flushed from color. 

 _Well at least I'm not the only one nervous about this,_ Phil thought. He raked his eyes over Dan slowly, imagining what would turn himself on in an instant. It didn't take long to think of, and Phil almost wished he didn't will it, because now he was nervous of what Dan might think when his--

"Whoa," Dan said, lurching forward a bit. "That feels weird."

"What does? Are you okay?" Phil asked, suddenly very concerned.

Dan waved his hand, laughing softly. "Quit worrying. I'm just saying the liquid inside me feels weird. I can feel it all rushing down to my--oh,  _fuck,"_ Dan moaned. His face twisting in a blissful sort of way. "Fuck," he moaned again, lowering his hands down until he felt the bulge in his jeans. When his fingers came in contact with his suddenly large cock, he let out a sound of pleasure. "Wh--what did you . . ." he trailed off, palming himself through his jeans. 

Phil blushed, gently grabbing Dan's wrist and removing it from his bulge. "It's not done," Phil said, catching Dan's face of surprise.

"What do you me-- _oh,"_ he said, looking down and feeling his cock growing bigger and bigger. Not from being hard, but the actual size of it kept growing until Dan was sure the tip was going to rip through his jeans. "Fuck, get my pants off. They're too tight."

Phil obeyed, undoing Dan's belt and sliding off his jeans. The fabric rubbed over his sensitive member, causing Dan to moan and grunt from the friction. Phil threw Dan's pants aside, and had just turned back around when Dan was removing his boxers. And holy fuck, was his cock  _huge._ It was twitching and throbbing, desperate for attention. It was plump and pink and it looked so  _good._

Dan whimpered, reaching for his aching cock, when Phil stopped him and pinned Dan's hands above his head. "No touching," he said lowly. "I'm going to suck it and make you feel good. By myself."

 _"Please,"_ Dan moaned, nearly screaming from how good he felt. 

Phil laughed, lowering his body so his head was level with Dan's enormous cock. He parted his lips and closed them around Dan's tip, causing the boy to shudder and moan. With a chuckle that rumbled Dan's whole body, Phil took on more and more of Dan's cock, all the way until the tip touched the back of his throat. He hadn't even managed to get all of him in yet. He bobbed his head up and down, causing Dan to thrust into Phil, practically making him choke on the massive thing. He kept sucking, licking Dan's slit and collecting the leaking liquid, all while Dan was gripping the couch cushions and moaning and screaming. His back was arched, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was wide open, letting the melodic sounds of pleasure rip through his throat. 

Dan was on a high. He had  _never_ in his whole life felt so good from being sucked off. Whatever Phil thought of, it was pure genius. He was so hard, so desperate for more. He wanted to ram it inside of Phil and fill him up good.

Phil suddenly stopped sucking, popping Dan off with a loud noise before springing up, removing his own pants and boxers. Phil was hard himself, but nowhere near the size of Dan. He was still his normal size, while Dan's cock remained almost inhuman. "What are you doing?" Dan asked, still wanting more attention to his throbbing self. He was panting slightly, waiting for Phil's answer.

"I honestly don't know," Phil admitted, his hands suddenly shoving everything off the coffee table so he could bend over it. He didn't _want_ to bend over it, but he wasn't in control of himself. It felt wrong. Something else was inside of him, making him do things. It must be--"Dan," Phil said, bending over the table and sticking his bum into the air. "Did you think something?"

"I guess," Dan admitted sheepishly, suddenly getting off the couch and angling himself behind Phil. He spread his cheeks wide, not bothering with any sort of lube before inserting one finger into his tight hole, making Phil cry out. "Sorry!"

Phil grunted. "It's o- _fuck._ More, Dan! _More!"_ he begged, forgetting what he was going to say in the first place. He felt another finger enter him, scissoring and curling. "Go further," he instructed, and Dan did, hitting Phil right where he wanted it. "Oh, fuck! Fuck me, right there, oh, yes!" he screamed, another finger filling him up. "Get inside me, Dan. Right fucking now. Fuck me with your inhuman sized cock."

And so Dan did. He removed his fingers, gripping his large and aching cock, aligning it with Phil's stretched hole. He touched his tip to it, wasting no time thrusting it in. Phil screamed, still bent over the table and panting uncontrollably. Dan thrusted in and out. Hitting Phil's spot every time. Phil moaned and so did Dan, both of them sweating and making sounds their neighbors were sure to be pissed off about. But at the moment, none of that mattered.

"Harder!" Phil screamed, moaning as Dan thrusted in and out, faster and faster. Phil was so close to coming, right then and there, all over their living room table. He could feel it pooling in his stomach, ready for release, but he wasn't quite ready yet. He had never felt this way before, and wanted to savor it. So he imagined Dan pulling out, right before either of them could come, and the command happened almost instantly, Dan pulling out his massive cock, flopping back down on the sofa as they both panted, slouched over an item of furniture.

Not wanting to give themselves time to wind down, Phil thought about Dan's cock shrinking back to its normal size, only it still be harder than a rock and ready for attention. Before he could listen to Dan's whines, he wanted Dan on the floor in point two seconds, ready to be fucked.

Dan crawled off the couch, his face redder than a tomato and his tongue hanging wildly out like a dog. He ripped off his shirt, lying on the wood floor and waiting for Phil to make the next move.

"No coming," Phil instructed, doing the same as Dan just did to him, opening his cheeks and entering his fingers. Dan just topped and now it was Phil's turn, only he was going to do it better.

"That goes for you, too," Dan said, smirking slightly as now they were both ordered not to come, and the liquid inside them made it so. It was at that moment that Phil realized they were fully in control of one another. As long as the liquid was inside him, Dan could make Phil do whatever he wanted and vice versa. The serum seemed dangerous, now that Phil thought about it, but he shoved those thought aside. There was sex to be had. Not warning labels to read.

Phil started with one finger, and gradually inserted another one, followed by a third. He curled them and scissored them, just getting ready to pull them out when he thrusted them in hard, hitting Dan right in his spot and making the boy scream out in pleasure. 

"Fuck me, Daddy!" Dan suddenly blurted, not sure why he didn't call him Phil. It was then he realized. "Daddy kink?" he panted, looking back at a blushing Phil.

"Just wanted to test it out. And fuck, does it turn me on. Say it again."

Dan moaned, his eyes rolling back to his head as Phil kept hitting him in his spot. "Daddy, fuck me! Fuck me hard until I can barely walk. I want you inside of me. Fill me up, Daddy,  _please,"_ he whined, his body humping with every thrust Phil made. 

Phil removed his fingers, adjusting himself so he was in line with Dan's hole, and teased the poor boy. Dan whined and moaned, begging for Phil to just fuck him already, when he remembered he could make him. Phil thrusted into Dan, unprepared for the sudden movement, screaming out as he hit Dan's spot. Both of them were moaning at the feeling, Dan getting fucked harder than it actually felt. Phil was going in and out so fast, he was sure the speed wasn't one of an average human. He panted and could feel himself closer and closer to letting loose, just when it pulled back. Phil remembered Dan's command, and couldn't imagine how the boy beneath him felt now.

"Fuck, Daddy! I need to come. Let me come!" Dan screamed, his cheeks pressed to the hard floor, along with the palms of his hands. He was moaning with tears streaming down his face. It felt so,  _so_ good, he never knew ecstasy could feel this great. He wanted more and more, until the point where he passed out, but Phil still fucked him anyway.

Which is exactly what happened.

Dan blacked out but Phil kept going, right there on the verge of coming, only for it to be pulled back again. "Dan!" Phil moaned, unaware of the boy's unconscious state. He kept thrusting in and out, gripping Dan's hips as he did to keep him steady.

It didn't take long for Dan to come back, Phil still fucking him and making him want to spill. "Daddy, please let me come. I'm begging you!"

"Then let me fill you up!" Phil exclaimed, and Dan nodded, agreeing to let Phil come when he was ready. 

So Phil did. 

The moment it happened was like nothing he felt before. The release was so great, so  _much._ All of it streamed out inside Dan, filling him up and up. Phil rode out his orgasm, his eyes in the back of his head, his fingers and toes curling from the pleasure. He moaned and arched his back, letting more and more just flow out of him.

Dan collapsed to the floor, taking Phil with him as the void he felt all his life was suddenly filled. Filled with Phil. He felt so great, he couldn't move. His body was in a state of shock, waves of pleasure coursing through every limb, over and over again. He felt the knot in his stomach come back, sinking lower and lower until--

"Come for me," Phil suddenly said in his ear, his voice husky and low. He turned Dan on his back, and it only took seconds for him to release, letting streams of white coat his thighs and stomach, along with the brown wooden floor they had just fucked on. His back was off the ground, no sound emitting from his throat. It was just pleasure, pleasure, pleasure, through every vein and every limb. 

Phil lowered himself over Dan, retracting back so his mouth was level with his abdomen. His opened his mouth and let his tongue poke out, licking Dan across his coated skin, tasting him. He moaned with delight, licking him more and more until most of his skin was just sweat and saliva. 

Dan still couldn't move, whether it be from how hard he was fucked or the aftershock of coming, but all he knew was that he felt great. He had never had sex like this before, especially not with Phil.

Both of the boys laid on the wooden floor, panting and covered in sweat. It was just like last night, only they were both too stunned with pleasure to move instead of too stunned with disappointment. 

Once they had settled down for the most part, Phil cracked open an eye and nudged Dan, causing him to come out of whatever state he was in. "What do you say we try another vial tomorrow?"

Dan's eyes widened as he swallowed thickly. "If I can even fucking move tomorrow. I still can't."

Phil laughed, trailing his eyes over Dan's limp body. "Eh, will just let the serum work some of its magic then." He winked at Dan, earning a laugh from him as the both fell asleep on their living room floor, in a state of bliss they never knew existed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm. Do you guys want another chapter? Maybe see what happens when they take another vial? If you do, just comment and let me know and maybe I'll write another chapter!


End file.
